HER-SELF Mobile Doll Sarah
The is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series. It is created by Koichi Nanase and Tsukasa Shiba. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Gunpla built in order to save Sarah, an electronic lifeform (EL-Diver) accidentally created by the GBN System.Official profile (English)High Grade Build Divers 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah instruction manual Its hardware aspects were assembled by Koichi, based on something he had prepared earlier for Sarah. The software aspects to transfer Sarah into the Gunpla was handled by Tsukasa, through the use of the Build Decal tool, which is derived from the Break Decal but without the illegal codes and negative effects. The PLA-NET Coating technology from the old GP Duel (GPD) was also utilized, allowing Sarah to have a physical body to move in the real world. When moving in the real world, a special conductive film created by the PLA-NET generator installed in the Mobile Doll Sarah is coated onto the Gunpla's surface, and the attraction and repulsion between the air molecules around it allow the Gunpla to move freely. Additionally, it can operate longer than in a regular GPD as there is no need to recreate beam or thruster effects. When the Mobile Doll Sarah stands on and has its body scanned by the Diver Gear device, Sarah can log in to the GBN. In GBN, the Gunpla appears as its 'MS Mode', serving as a machine piloted by Sarah, who assumes her original Diver Look. The mechanical face of the MS Mode is meant to resemble Sarah's face, and its head has high precision main and sub-cameras that do not miss any signs of hesitation in its opponent. The back section of the MS Mode's hair functions as a stabilizer, enhancing the stability of its movements. The MS Mode's mechanical arms are remarkably durable despite their frail appearance as Koichi had put maximum effort into designing them; they can rapid fire the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam‎'s Beam Magnum with ease, but Sarah herself is scared and tries not to use them. The MS Mode also has a double layered skirt that can be flexibly articulated to perform various maneuvers. There are rumors that the MS Mode is capable of using the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam's Moonlight Butterfly, which has its effect and powers tuned down for GBN so that it is safe to use. Ever since Sarah was accepted by GBN, her appearance, as well as her existence as a Mobile Doll as a whole, seems to have attracted attention and has gained secret fans. This attraction was not directed to the technical aspects of the Build Decal, but to the Mobile Doll Sarah's mechanical design which resembles Sarah's Diver Look. This cute style is becoming popular among female Gunpla Builders... The existence of Sarah may have become a key to a whole new category for Gunpla. History Picture Gallery Group Photo (Ep 25).jpg|Group Photo (Ep 25) Mobile Doll Sarah (Episode 25) 01.jpg|MS Mode face close up (Ep 25) Mobile Doll Sarah (Episode 25) 02.jpg|MS Mode flying (Ep 25) Mobile Doll Sarah Gyoubu.png|Artwork by Ippei Gyoubu Mobile doll sarah gyoubu 2.png Mobile doll sarah gyoubu 3.png Gunpla HGBD Mobile Doll Sarah.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah (2018): box art HG Mobile Doll Sarah Real (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah (Real, front) HG Mobile Doll Sarah Real (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah (Real, rear) HG Mobile Doll Sarah Real.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah (Real, Action Pose) HG Mobile Doll Sarah MS (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah (MS Mode, front) HG Mobile Doll Sarah MS (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah (MS Mode, rear) HGBD Mobile Doll Sarah (Mirror Mission Ver.).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Mobile Doll Sarah (Mirror Mission Ver.) (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Notes & Trivia References External links *Official profile (Japanese)